Santana-Sue Relationship
The''' Sue-Santana Relationship''' is the relationship between Sue Sylvester and Santana Lopez. Episodes Season One Santana works as a spy for Sue throughout the whole season. She follows Sue's instructions without objection. Season Two Audition Sue confronts Santana about her boob job, stating that a 'little bird' told her (probably Quinn). Santana doesn't get what the big deal is but Sue is furious and demotes her to the bottom of the pyramid along with giving the head cheerleader spot to Quinn. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Santana objects when Sue wants to shoot Brittany out of a cannon. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Sue promotes Santana as co-captain of the Cheerios, alongside Becky Jackson. Santana and Becky both disagree with this. Sue explains that she wants both of them to destroy the purple pianos New Directions were using to bring in new glee club members. Sue mentions that Santana likes to play both sides, and questions if she's on the winner side or the loser side. Santana replies with, "Team Sue," and Sue is glad to hear her response. Sue, Santana, and Becky are at Cheerios try-outs, and Sue gives the girls advice on brutal honesty before the try-outs begin. After rejecting so many students, Will and Emma show up to record them on Emma's phone while Will sprinkles glitter all over Sue in regards to her election for the school board. Later on in the episode, Will tells Santana that he knew about the piano burning out in the courtyard after It's Not Unusual. Although Santana confesses that Sue made her do it, she still gets banned from the glee club until further notice. Mash Off Santana is called into Sue's office, explaining that someone overheard her and Finn's conversation, and Santana's lesbianism is being used in a smear campaign against Sue from another opponent (not Burt). The Spanish Teacher Sue accuses Santana of presenting the complaint to Figgins about her coaching skills while she is trying to have a baby, to which Santana responds "With who's vagina?" and Will tells Sue that's enough. Saturday Night Glee-ver Santana and Brittany sit in Sue's office. Sue tells Santana how disappointed she is in her, not for the sex tape, revealing she herself made one with Oliver North, but because she doesn't care what it will take to be famous. Santana agrees with Sue, and tells her that she wants to go to college. Sue hands her an acceptance letter from the University of Louisville, where she got a full scholarship in Cheerleading. Season Five The Quarterback When Santana finds out that Sue, as principal, wants to take down the memorial that's been put up in honour of the late Finn Hudson, she storms into her office and confronts her about her mean and hateful behaviour towards the glee club. She calls Sue a cold-hearted, self-centered bitch and, in a rush of anger, assaults her by shoving her into a cabinet. Shocked at what she did, she runs out. The next day Santana comes back into Sue's office to apologize for her behaviour only for her to be silenced by Sue, who tells her that she was completely right about everything she said about her and regrets the way she treated Finn in particular. The two of them then fall silent, sitting on the couch in Sue's office. Gallery Suetana_TheQuarterback1.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback2.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback3.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback4.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback5.gif Suetana_TheQuarterback6.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo1_250.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo2_250.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo3_250.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo4_250.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo5_250.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo6_250.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo7_250.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo8_250.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo9_250.gif Tumblr_mui560gqCI1s57bimo10_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Stubs Category:Friendships